


Shattering Steel

by Casandraelf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Big Guy on Small Girl, F/M, Failed Mindbreak, Half-Baked Plan, Hot Nobody-On-Nobody Action!!!, Role Reversal, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Everything, Voice Kink, possible dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Find Madame Superior<br/>2. Fuck her enough to get her addicted<br/>3. If she refuses to let me do the thing, deny her sex<br/>4. ?????<br/>5. Profit!!!</p><p>...I swear this is better than it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattering Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Less feelsy than 'Disbelief' but hopefully more erotic. Xemnas is one of my favorite Organization members. Also, I like to think Xemnas kinda sucks at planning. I pretty much summed up his plan in the summary, so there.
> 
> In case you're curious, Cortaivix = Victoria(my name) scrambled with an X tossed on at the end.
> 
> Also, it was started before Dream Drop Distance was a thing. Good God KH has a convoluted story @.@

Cortaivix was short, one of the shortest members of the recently resurrected Organization XIII. She was also a frustratingly difficult puzzle of a Nobody to figure out. She rarely raised her voice and almost never showed any semblance of emotion. It was traits like those, combined with her ironclad will, that made her simultaneously frustrating and fascinating for Xemnas. It made the empty hole in his chest burn with that combination of lust, anger and curiosity she unknowingly caused in him.

There was, however, something else eating away at him. He wanted his power back. It made that void burn with rage whenever he addressed her as his superior, made him want to pin her down and show her who was really in charge. It was that line of thought that led the older, more experienced Nobody to start plotting. How in all the worlds that never existed could he possibly take back what he felt was rightfully his? That was when he got an idea: Turn the body of the Stoic of Steel against her. Use one of her natural urges to gain the upper hand and force her to do as he said, lest he deny her that urge. Xemnas smirked at the thought of the short, stubborn Nobody begging for him to give her release, gold eyes pleading as she stared up at him. The thought aroused him.

 _Perhaps I should see if my little plan will even melt the steely resolve of that usurping vixen,_ he thought as he entered the dark portal he had conjured.

Just as he had predicted, Cortaivix was reading in her room, boots near the door and a blanket over her feet as she lay sprawled out on her bed, a pillow helping her remain comfortable as she read while lying on her stomach. She didn’t even glance up from the pages of her philosophy book when she heard him enter.

“Xemnas,” she said, greeting him in her usual, succinct way. He sat down on a cushion not too far away from the younger Nobody, orange eyes watching her intently.

“So your nose is in yet another book, I see,” Xemnas commented as he looked her over. Predictably, she didn’t even look up. “Can you really get something out of the words of dead men?”

“They’re much more insightful than the Nobodies I have to deal with,” she replied, adjusting her glasses before turning a page. “It makes perfect sense to avoid vices, for one. As the Organization’s new leader, I need to be at my best in order to command everyone. Nothing can distract me from our planned objective, not even the desires of my body.” That last comment made him wonder if she could sense what he was planning. Cortaivix was a perceptive woman, after all. Taking the bait she laid out, Xemnas continued to try and test her limits.

“Surely it’s not good to deny yourself for too long, Superior,” Xemnas cringed inwardly as he referred to her by the title he was so used to be called, but he finished his statement nonetheless. “It’s not natural to abstain from what your body needs.”

Finally, she closed her book, turning her gaze toward him, gold-orange eyes meeting his reddish-orange ones.

“Nobodies don’t need anything other than proper nutrition, sleep and mental stimulation, Xemnas. We are incapable of emotion and incapable of breeding. I suggest you not focus on those sorts of things-!”

Unable to contain himself any longer, Xemnas pounced on Cortaivix, forcing her to roll onto her back before pinning her to the bed, a smirk on his lips.

“My little Stoic, there’s something you should know, considering how wise you are: The harder and more inflexible metal is, the greater the chances of it shattering.” There was a clear look of concern on her face, if not fear. Even with an overall lack of emotions, Nobodies were still capable of having a sense of self-preservation. It was clear she was worried.

“Do you intend to break me, Xemnas? Even after all I’ve made sure to provide for you and your followers? When metal breaks, anything nearby will be damaged. Break me and you break the Organization. Do you really want to risk that?” Xemnas smirked, impressed by her ability to remain calm.

“No, I’m not going to break you, my dear. I’m going to melt your steely will and reshape it into something more pleasing. I need your mind intact.” With that, he pulled off her glasses, careful to gently put them on the nightstand so they wouldn’t be crushed, and kissed her. As expected, she initially resisted, but either due to him shaking her normally unshakeable will or her just letting it happen, she eventually returned it. When he broke the kiss, he noticed her eyes appeared to be slightly unfocused. Even then, it was clear it wasn’t due to her mind shattering like glass.

“Xemnas…I can’t see…you’re just a blur…the least you owe me is a clear view of you, so please give me my glasses.” With a smirk, he kissed her again as he pulled down the zipper of her coat.

“No. You don’t need to see for this. Just let your other senses guide you.” She shuddered and gasped as the older Nobody pushed open her coat before pushing her shirt up and off, exposing her modestly sized breasts. With her limited vision, she could tell he was removing his gloves with his teeth.

What he failed to realize was her eyes were starting to adjust.

As her vision grew clearer, it was then that she blushed, seeing the sexy smirk on his lips as he watched her reaction. Glasses or no, she knew what he was doing.

“T-this is wrong. We shouldn’t be doing thi-!” She bit her lip as she suppressed a moan, her body betraying her as Xemnas continued to tease her.

“Shouldn’t be doing what, my sweet little Stoic?” His hands traveled down to her pants, loosening them and sliding them off, exposing her plain gray panties. He began to rub and tease her slit, smirking as he watched her desperately try to resist.

“X-Xemnas~! T-this will distract from our plans!” Was that all she was worried about? That having a little fun would distract them? Her devotion to their cause was pretty impressive. He grinned and kissed her, still teasing her, deliberately trying to rile her up, anything to crack her steely resolve.

“Give in, my little Stoic. I want to see you cry out in ecstasy. Just let go,” he purred, still tormenting her. Cortaivix shivered, still trying not to moan as Xemnas continued, pressing his fingers against her slit, fluid starting to leak out. Gritting her teeth, she kept trying to resist, her body quickly betraying her as she feels him rub her over the fabric of her underwear, the cloth quickly becoming damp.

“Scream for me, Cortaivix, give in…”

She gasped and finally surrendered, trembling as he pushed her to climax, curling up on her side as much as she could while Xemnas chuckled, triumphant.

“There…don’t you feel better now?”

“S-shut up, Xemnas.” The older Nobody grinned.

“You love hearing me speak, don’t you? Don’t lie, my steely beauty,” he purred as he pushed down her soaked panties with one hand, his grin growing slightly as he examined them. “For someone who acts so strong, you break so easily. I suppose here, I’m your Superior, hmm?”

“J-just shut up.” With another chuckle, he rolled her onto her back and spread her legs, grinning again as he noticed a thin trickle of fluid from her netherlips.

“You’re certainly as strong as the metal in your title. I didn’t think you’d recover so quickly.” Cortaivix was helpless as Xemnas neared her drooling slit, only able to watch as he started to lick and tease her, making her gasp and writhe in pleasure. Her cheeks burned with shame as she watched the older Nobody all but bury his face between her legs, the sensation of his tongue rubbing and probing around inside her, his silver hair tickling her as she felt the slick muscle push her nearer and nearer to climax, squeezing her eyes shut and trying desperately not to look. It felt so wrong, yet so good, mental images of those gorgeous eyes boring into her soul, the smirk on his lips as he paused for a moment to take in the view before continuing his assault.

“X-Xemn-ahhn~!” Cortaivix’s words were lost as she felt him continue, pushing her closer and closer to a second orgasm, the building pleasure muddling her thoughts as she ultimately came, a strangled whimper forcing its way out as he finished her by rubbing her clit with his thumb, lapping up her fluids as he chuckled.

“Don’t hide your face,” he purred, grinning as he watched her try to hide her face in her hands. “I want to see you completely undone, Stoic of Steel.” As he withdrew, the younger Nobody finally peered out from her hands, eventually taking them away as she watched him slowly slide down the zipper on his coat, exposing dark flesh and a tightly toned physique, arousal visible as the bulge in his pants seems to throb with a suppressed erection. Cortaivix blushed hard as she realized just how big the older Nobody was, Xemnas smirking as he freed his member.

“I know you want this, little Nobody,” he teased, idly stroking his shaft as he watched her back away, clearly nervous. “Don’t be scared. You’ve already climaxed twice, so you should be able to take it easily.” Her eyes took in the sight of his throbbing member as it drooled with a clear string of precum. The sight of it made her wet as she took it in. His shaft was a shade darker than his body, a blue vein running along part of it as it throbbed in time with his ‘heart,’ his foreskin sliding back and forth as he played with his member.  
She knew he was tormenting her. He got her off not once, but twice, and now he was letting her watch as he jerked off.

It was driving her insane.

“Xemnas…”

“Yes?” He loved seeing her desperate gaze as he kept playing with himself, another bead of precum forming at the tip as the first one hit the bedspread, leaving a small wet spot.

“I-if you’re going to use me, then do it already.” She blushed hard, turning her head to the side as her messy brown hair fell over her face.

Needless to say, the older Nobody wasn’t satisfied with her response.

“You’re not enjoying this? I thought you liked it.”

“I…w-well-waah!”

She blushed hard as he began to grind the head of his thick erection against her clit, chuckling softly.

“You’re incredibly wet, my dear,” he smirked as he kept teasing the shorter Nobody.

“Just say it and I’ll end your suffering.”

It didn’t take her long to figure out what he meant.

“D-do it, then…stick it in if it’ll make you feel better.”  
He chuckled softly, leaning in close as he slid his member inside her drooling hole. He was quite surprised to see her reaction as she cried out in ecstasy, her cheeks burning.  
“Nhaaa~! X-Xemnas~!”  
“I knew it. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me. You want me to go further, don’t you?”

She looked at him, her face red as she reluctantly nodded. She didn’t want to admit that she wanted him so badly, mostly because she feared he would use her. Still, her body refused to let her deny her lust. Apparently sensing this, she felt him start thrusting into her, apparently savoring the feel of her body around him. With an even deeper blush, she felt him bury his face in the crook of her neck, nipping and kissing it as he continued to pleasure her. Unconsciously, she dug her nails into his back, gasping with pleasure as she felt him fill her again and again, a soft squishing audible as he continued to fill her.

“Mmmh…getting close?” Heat crawled into her cheeks again as she heard him speak. To the older Nobody, her body seemed to be responding to his words as she held onto him.

“Y-yes…I-I am…d-don’t stop…” Cortaivix could feel his lips curl into a smirk as the words slipped out involuntarily. With a gasp, Cortaivix hit her limit one final time, tensing up as she hugged him tightly, feeling him follow right after, thrusting into her as he came inside. Xemnas’s breathing was ragged as he filled her with his essence. When he finally finished, he slowly withdrew, smirking when he saw the short Nobody’s thoroughly used hole drip with his spent cum.

“D-don’t you dare tell the others you did this with me, is that clear?” She was too tired to close her legs, only closing her eyes when she heard him chuckle.

“Crystal, my little Stoic,” he purred before lying down next to her, his fingers idly tracing the scars on her arm. After almost an hour, the short Nobody dozed off, Xemnas smirking a bit as he got up and redressed. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had managed to weaken her resolve or if she had turned the tables on him, but either way, he wanted to do it again. Still, he could feel something akin to anxiety brewing in the void where his heart once was as he opened a dark portal to his room.

“So you’re just going to leave?”

He turned to see the Stoic of Steel looking at him blearily, having apparently just woken up. It was genuinely funny how she looked with her brown hair disheveled and her partially asleep gaze.

“I got what I wanted, so I figured you would have wanted me to leave.”  
To his surprise, he felt something pulling him back, ultimately leading to him falling back onto the bed.

“You didn’t have to magnetize my coat, Stoic,” he said as he turned to her.

“I’m not satisfied. You took me, so the least you can do is stay the night, provided you want to do this again.”

“Again?” He blinked as he looked at her.

“Yes, again, Xemnas. Don’t do this unless it won't interfere with our plans, understand?” He chuckled when he noticed she was blushing. It was clear that she was trying to tell him how she really felt about him.

“Understood…Superior.” It was strange how it didn’t bother him quite as much to call her that now.

“Call me Madame Superior, Xemnas. Only in front of others, not here.”

Xemnas chuckled again before removing his coat and boots, rejoining the Nobody in her bed, embracing her from behind.

“Very well, Cortaivix.”

He smirked when she curled up in his embrace as he said her name. Something like affection made itself known to him as he idly traced the scars on her arm again. Before he knew it, he too had fallen asleep alongside his little Superior.  
  
FIN


End file.
